Heretofore, several single windshield wiper arrangements have been patented. These include Kuhbauch U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,847,941; 4,813,098; 4,807,325; and 4,639,966; Roller U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,451; Kondo et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,926; Jambor et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,067; Sakakibara et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,048; Carducci U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,876; Merkel et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,590; Michalke U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,390; Schmidt et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,327; Osterday U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,283; Schmidt et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,197; Schuch et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,928; Sigety U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,440; Deutscher et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,219; and Gmeiner et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,220.
A further arrangement is illustrated in a Presta Advanced Technic Inc. brochure entitled "Battlogg Windshield Wiper System."
Of the above, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,847,941; 4,649,590; 4,630,327; 4,447,928; 3,831,220; and the Battlogg System disclose telescopic type arrangements, with U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,847,941 and 4,447,928 each including a crank drive; U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,590 including a four-joint-parallelogram; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,327 including a pair of internal-toothed gear rings; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,220 including two pivotally connected levers between the wiper arm and a guide member.